


Northwest Passage [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF!John, Canadian!John, Description of previous torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English Accent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of drug addiction, Oral Sex, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Soundcloud, Subtle D/s overtones but no BDSM, minor descriptions of hunting for food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years ago, Captain John Watson of the Canadian Forces Medical Service withdrew from society, seeking a simple, isolated life in the distant northern wilderness of Canada. Though he survives from one day to the next, he doesn't truly live until someone from his dark past calls in a favor and turns his world upside-down with the introduction of Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>"The essentials of their relationship distilled through solitude."<br/>--review by Alicat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Northwest Passage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531662) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> kacaso was kind enough to make a podfic cover for Northwest Passage. The original can be found here:-http://imgur.com/wjdUk1O
> 
>  
> 
> This is my favourite story in the Sherlock fandom. Ever.
> 
> After discussions with and permissions from both Kryptaria and DaltonG, I am delighted to present this fabulous story. I am aware, of course, that there is a podfic-in-progress of Northwest Passage, but DaltonG has been unable to continue for some little time due to difficult personal circumstances.  
> I have no doubt whatsoever, that once she is able to continue posting, her huge fanbase will flock joyously to hear her continuation. In the meantime, I would like to make my own offering at the altar of Kryptaria! 
> 
> The pod is complete; all recorded, all edited and will be posted Monday to Friday over the next 6 weeks.
> 
> Podficcer's disclaimer:-  
> I am not Canadian. I do not know anyone who IS Canadian. This will become blatantly apparent about seven and a half minutes into this pod! To any and all Canadians who may be listening, please accept my abject apologies. I hope you will be able to forgive me, set aside our linguistic differences and enjoy the story regardless!
> 
> Kudos and comments are my hobby's lifeblood. Please give generously!  
> I can be contacted at lockedinjohnlock@gmail.com if you want to chat!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 Sherlock points to the first person to spot the non-deliberate mistake! (I just spotted it now, far too late to do anything about it, so it will have to add to the charm of the piece!)


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful kacaso had done a beautiful cover for this pod. Thank you so much!! I'm busy updating right now!


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since chapters 24 and 25 are short, I will be releasing them both together today.  
> You're welcome!


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we'll wrap things up today - this chapter now and the final one in an hour.  
> Happy listening!  
> There's a bit of a crossover in today's episode!  
> 5 Sherlock points for the first person to identify the other 'universe'!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter to our lovely boys' story.  
> It has been such a pleasure to read this gorgeous fic - as I said at the beginning, it is my all-time favourite. 
> 
> Next week sees a change of pace. Deep, dark and meaningful with beautiful words from CaitlinFairchild and unbridled sobbing courtesy of more beautiful words from cwb. Ladies, I salute you!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover art for 'Northwest Passage [PODFIC]'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986432) by [kacaso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacaso/pseuds/kacaso)




End file.
